Letting go and starting anew
by Inconsistent Lover
Summary: The war is over and same goes with Hermione and Ron. Years later, Hermione becomes a lawyer and working for the most demanding client.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song All or Nothing.**

**Chapter 1: The Break up**

**Song: All or nothing by O-town**

"Oy. Mione!" Ron shouted at Hermione's ear. She snapped back to reality and turned to him.

_I know when he's been on your mind  
The distant look is in your eyes…  
I thought with time you'd realize  
Its over, over…_

"What?" She snapped. She looked at Ron to glare at him. "Honestly Ronald, you didn't need to shout at my ear." She turned her head again and looked out the window.

_It's not the way I choose to live…  
But something some where's got to give…  
And sharing this relationship  
Get older, older…_

"Stop looking out there and look at me!" Ron demanded. "Will you please listen to me for a minute?"

Hermione glared at him. "What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight for someone who isn't even there…  
I had the rest of you but now I want the rest of you… I don't care if that's not fair._

"Pardon, can you repeat that?" Hermione gaped at him.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never, is it all?  
Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends…  
With a simple telephone call… you leave me here, with nothing at all._

"I said I'm breaking up with you." Ron said again. Hermione expression was hard to read. It turned from one expression to another fast. Her initial reaction was bewilderment but it changed to anger then apathy. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

_There are times it seems to me, I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it.  
Then there's times you look at me, as though I'm all that you could see.  
Those times I don't believe in right… I know it, know it._

Hermione sighed and returned her gaze at Ron. "Why?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised his eyebrow and frowned. "Don't you care? Bloody Hell Hermione! I'm standing here in front of you telling you that I want to end this relationship!"

_Don't make me promises.  
Baby, you never did, know how to keep them well._

"What do you want from me Ronald?" Hermione asked. "Do you want me to tell you not to?"

"NO… but-"

"Then what do you want Ronald?" Hermione asked her voice calm and even.

_I've had the rest of you but now I want the best of you…  
It's time to show and tell…_

"I want you to tell me why you didn't try." Ron told her. Ron finally looked into her eyes.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never, is it all?  
Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends…  
With a simple telephone call… you leave me here, with nothing…_

"Didn't try what?" Hermione asked him. Hermione looked out the window again and waited for Ron's answer. "Didn't try what Ronald?"

She heard footsteps approaching her, she felt him beside her. She cupped her chin and made her look up at him. "Why you didn't try to love me…" Ron smiled weakly. "Is it really hard to love me Mione?"

"Ron… I love-" Hermione began to say. Ron shook his head and Hermione pursed her lips.

"You know that, that's a lie." Ron told her. "You love me, like a brother. Nothing more."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Ronald."

"IS that all you have to say?" Ron asked. He let go of her face and looked away. "Why did it end?"

_Cause you and I… could lose it all if you got no more room, no room… inside...  
For me in your life…_

"It never begun." Hermione told him. She thought she needed to be honest with him and it was the truth. "I'm sorry Ron. I thought I could."

"But you didn't even try." Ron said. "I will always love you Mione. Farewell."

And Ron walked out of her life. Hermione sat there, she didn't know how to feel. A part of her felt happy, relieved, another part felt guilty… evil. She didn't deserve his love…

"Granger!" Someone banged on her door.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never, is it all? Or nothing at all…  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends…  
With a simple telephone call… you leave me here, with nothing at all._


End file.
